


some parts need tending others just grow on their own

by LightningNymph



Series: Dedue Week 2020 (Jan 5-11) [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character-centric, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, Post-Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningNymph/pseuds/LightningNymph
Summary: "Flayn. Good morning.”She trailed over to look at what he was doing, curious as always. “Oh! You’re repairing the greenhouse!” she gasped, sounding delighted.“Indeed.”“May I help you?” she asked him, spring-green eyes practically shining with excitement.(Dedue Week, day 5: Reunited)
Relationships: Flayn & Dedue Molinaro
Series: Dedue Week 2020 (Jan 5-11) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592905
Kudos: 12





	some parts need tending others just grow on their own

It was impressive how many excuses someone could find to visit the greenhouse, if one set their mind to it. Forgot a pair of gloves, looking for a lost cat, looking for herbs to add to the cooking, some weeds to give as treats to the mounts.

The fact that the greenhouse had been abandoned almost entirely during the war and hardly had _anything_ in it, certainly not in the Lone Moon, did not seem to stop anyone.

The door’s squeaking alerted Dedue of another person entering as he hauled bags of loomy soil to a growing bed.

“Dedue! It is very nice to see you!”

"Flayn. Good morning.”

She trailed over to look at what he was doing, curious as always. “Oh! You’re repairing the greenhouse!” she gasped, sounding delighted.

“Indeed.”

“May I help you?” she asked him, spring-green eyes practically shining with excitement. “It would be lovely to see it fully repaired again! Just tell me what to do and I will!”

...hopefully her gardening skills would be better than her cooking.

Dedue nodded. “Very well. Would you bring me another bag of soil?"

“Of course!” Flayn said, scurrying off.

Dedue turned back to the raised flowerbeds, opening the bag of soil up and spreading it out.

_crash_

“Oh no,” Flayn gasped.

Dedue turned, decidedly alarmed, finding Flayn at the entrance of the greenhouse, shattered flowerpots at her feet, the bag of soil having been dropped and scattered somewhat.

“I -- Dedue, I am so sorry,” she said, giving him a tearful look. “The bag was heavy, and I misstepped trying to compensate for it, but I missed the stack of flowerpots you had set up...”

“Are you hurt?” Dedue asked, getting to his feet.

“I -- no, I believe not,” Flayn said, looking rather like she’d been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. “Just startled. I am so sorry...”

“It’s fine,” Dedue said, shaking his head and reaching for the broom in the corner.

“But the greenhouse...”

“The pots can be replaced.”

“I... I suppose so,” Flayn said, holding still as Dedue swept a path through the shards. Reaching down, she picked up the half-depleted bag of soil, carrying it over sheepishly to where Dedue had been working and emptying the remainder there. “I... I should be going, I suppose...”

“There’s no need to flee,” Dedue said, finishing the clean-up.

“I would only be in your way, though...”

“Hardly. The lifting is over with.”

“And there are hardly any more flowerpots left for me to break,” Flayn muttered. “What... would you have me help with, then?”

“Sowing,” Dedue said simply, taking a bagful of seeds from the floor next to where he’d been working. “Hold out your hand.”

Flayn did as told, getting a handful of the seeds scattered in her palm.

“Watch carefully,” Dedue said, kneeling down. Working a finger into the soil, he dropped two seeds into the hole, sweeping it closed, and starting again some distance away.

Flayn nodded, determined, kneeling on the other side of the flowerbed, following his lead.

They worked carefully, a comfortable silence settling on them.

“This is nice,” Flayn said after some time.

“The gardening?”

“No... well... that, as well,” Flayn said. “I meant... having you back.”

“Ah.”

“I was so worried for everyone these past five years. Hearing Dimitri tell us you were deceased...” She shivered. “I would not want any of us to perish in the war. I couldn’t bear to lose anyone again.”

Dedue let her words hang in the air for a moment, continuing to work on the plants. “Thank you, Flayn.”

Flayn startled slightly, apparently jolted from her thoughts. “You -- you’re welcome, Dedue.”

The rows of seedling plants met each other in the middle, Dedue planting the final one.

“Oh! That’s all of them?”

“Indeed.”

“What were those seeds for, actually?” Flayn asked, peering at the flowerbed as though expecting them to sprout already.

“Duscurian lupines. I had planned to grow them before the battle at Garreg Mach five years ago.”

“I see. I will have to come back to see them bloom, then,” Flayn said, smiling brightly at him. “Thank you for indulging me, Dedue.”

“Did you not wish to help me plant more flowers?”

Flayn shook her head, chuckling. “I have imposed on you enough. I’m sure you know what you are doing better than I could hope to imitate you. But thank you for the offer. And Dedue?”

“Yes?”

“I _am_ very glad to see you back,” Flayn said, smiling at him and walking off, humming a tune to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like eight months late by now but hey, still on for Dedue Week.  
> I can't imagine the greenhouse would be in any state to grow anything after the timeskip and the monastery in ruins, so I personally headcanon that since the beginning of the timeskip was in in-universe-January and the greenhouse would have been effectively useless then in a mountain-climate, it didn't get fixed until a while later, when stuff could be grown again. March, in this case, after Dedue got back and everyone was a bit more relaxed and energized again now that their friend was back.


End file.
